MegamiEXE
by Axel Hummerwibble
Summary: An AU fic about a world where the Hikaris have twin girls, Meiru's navi is Rollman.exe, and Dex is... Dex. Hey, where would the fun be if all the changes are predictable?
1. A New Face

**Megami.exe**

Pre-notes: Well, I saw a kind of bad fanfic about Megaman.exe being recompiled as a female navi. Okay, it was _really_ bad... sorry Freezedrive, if you're reading this, but it's true. But also put one of _those_ ideas into my head :D The kind I have to act on. Again, sorry if you are reading this FD, but I didn't really steal your idea or anything, I got inspired and ran with it. Also note, this isn't really based on the games or anime specifically, or japanese/english versions (well... definately not NT Warrior). In other words, if you expect any sort of consistancy other than to myself, just walk away now :P (for example, names are just whichever I prefer).

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Twins**

The end of the millenium was approaching. The net was still in its infant stages, and so was the family of Yuuichirou Hikari. He sat beside his wife, both of them beaming proudly, each holding a small child. They were identical twins... but something was terribly wrong with one. The best doctors in the country would eventually determine it would not survive to even go to school. At the moment, however, neither parent knew of this tragedy, nor the amazing way Yuiichiro would respond to it. They simply smiled at their newborn children, eyes filled with tears. Haruka looked to her husband, trying to be serious for a moment. "I know it's... odd. But I know what I want to name them. These kinds of names are getting common with newborns, with what everyone's calling the Net Age. And considering their grandfather has-"

Yuuichirou nodded, "Yes, of course, but what names?"

"Saachi and Saaba. Sachiko and Saba. To bring together and connect people from all over the world."

He nodded once more, the tears renewed, "Our baby daughters."

* * *

**Chapter One: A new face**

Sachiko sighed... another match for Dex. "HAH! You'll never be able to defeat my Guts-punch!"

"Not with this generic navi!"

Sachiko's PET beeped indigantly, "I wasn't programmed for battle! I was told I'd be replacing a GIRL's navi! You're supposed to be having me schedule spa appointments, and send love notes back and forth! Not fight some brute with fists the size of RockCubes!"

Mairu and Yaito were laughing on the sidelines, partly feeling sorry for Sachiko, and partly sorry for the poor replacement navi that obviously didn't know what it was getting into when it was assigned to her PET. Glyde, however, empathetized - glad that Yaito didn't entertain thoughts of putting her in battle.

Just then, however, Dex made a tactical error, "That's right, there some things that boys are just are just better at than girls." (Gutsman and Rollman sighed and shook their heads "Gutsu..." "Oh boy...") The laughing stopped, and now the glower of three angry females focused on him. Sometimes... Dex really wished he knew more guys. "Um... I mean..."

"And just what is _that_ supposed to _mean?"_

"Uh, Meiru, I didn't-! I-!" Before he could find the words to backpedal properly, all his friends had stormed out indignantly. "Aw man, I don't see what the big deal is, I didn't mean it like that. You could have at least defended me, Gutsman!"

"Sorry, gutsu."

Outside, the three girls resumed their laughter. Even Sachiko was feeling better, "Well, at least we can still keep him on his toes. So, what should we do while he stews?"

"Oh! I found this great little place that serves the best Pearl Milk Tea, I've been meaning to take you guys but I knew Dex wouldn't really want to go. It's really a short flight, too, a hop to-"

"Yaito-sama! I must protest yet again the misuse of company funds and equipment."

"Glide... first of all, I know how much of my allowance for personal use..." "...the amount you set..." "...I have left, and secondly I happen to have an Ayano-Corp errand to run in the area." She gave Sachiko and Meiru an apologetic look - obviously, she had no such errand. It was one thing to be the daughter of the owner of one of the largest software empires in the world, but as the 'official' head of the video game division, she often had to justify her actions.

"Alright, Yaito-sama. If you say so." Glyde gave a soft sigh before relenting - she knew perfectly well Yaito was going to just make something up, but she was a stubborn girl. All three girls headed to metroline, to take it toward the airport, where Yaito's personal jet would be waiting.

-

Once they had arrived in Ajiina, Yaito showed them to a small, corner cafe (via limousine, of course). She payed for the other two girls' drinks (and after much pleading from Sachiko, a piece of extravagant-looking cake) and bowed, "I'm sorry about inviting you here and then leaving, but I must attend to matters of business first. Of course, I will be back as soon as I can."

Sachiko was all smiles after Yaito left. "Wow, I love having a rich friend like Yaito. We got to go to Ajiina just for a snack, and ride around in a limo."

Meiru chuckled and shook her head, "You don't even feel the least bit guilty, do you?"

"What do you mean? She invited us. Although it _is_ always odd seeing Yaito in business mode. She's nothing like her usual rude, bratty self."

Rollman's voice drifted from inside his PET, "Don't bother, Meiru, she's as oblivious as always."

Sachiko pursed her lips and frowned, then smiled slyly. "I'm oblivious, am I? Well, then, how are things going with Dex?"

"Wh- what? What do you mean?" Blushing and stuttering, Meiru almost choked on her tea.

"Oh please, he's been making eyes at you forever. I've been meaning to ask you, has he made his move? Has he at least said anything?'

"Well... no. I dunno, sometimes he acts wierd, but then he won't say why. He's really kind of cute when he gets nervous like that."

_Dex... cute. Interesting choice of words,_ thought Sachiko, _not one I would have used._ "Mmhm, and you never noticed how he goes out of his way to impress you? Making sure you're watching every time he challenges some strong-looking guy at the arcade?"

"U-um, about that. Have you heard anything about Barrel?"

Of course, the mention of something netbattle-related immediately stole Sachiko's interest, successfully changing the topic. "No, not yet. I feel bad for almost getting him deleted, but... he wasn't really that powerful anyway. As far as battling, I customized him and my folder, but he was still a standard-model navi. I still dunno why it's been taking dad so long to repair him, but you'd think a pioneering net researcher could give me something better than a standard navi with a few power-ups. I really need a custom navi like Gutsman or Rollman."

"If it bothered you that much, why don't you save your money and get a custom one yourself? I mean, it really is great having Rollman."

"I guess I never told you... dad wouldn't let me. He always said there was something he's been working on for a while... but never what. He won't even let me get a real replacement until he's done with Barrel."

Meanwhile, Rollman was talking with Sachiko's temporary navi. She was still upset about having to battle, but had calmed down a bit, especially in the peaceful setting of the cafe and with Rollman's efforts to "comfort" her. He smiled at her through the vidwindow, nodding patronizingly "Oh it's alright, I know it's _completely_ unfair of her to ask you to battle."

-

After Yaito returned, they had a good talk, and eventually left for home again. Dex was of course easily forgiven for his comment, especially when he found out they had gone on another international afternoon trip while he was back in the arcade. Later that evening, when Sachiko returned to her house for dinner, her mother confronted her.

"Sachiko-chan! Where have you been? Didn't you get my message?"

"What? I didn't get any... wait..." She angrily held up her PET.

"Oh! I... uh.. forgot. I was really upset, you know!"

"Ah, whatever. What's the matter, mom?"

"Well, your father is going to be at the lab all night, so he came home early. You missed dinner, but I saved some for you in the refrigerator. He did say he left something on the computer, though." Sachiko was already at the door of the fridge, heading straight for the tupperware (it was, after all, Italian night), but she just heard about the only thing more important to her than food. There was a moment of hesitation, then a decision was made. She closed the door, ran past her mother, and up the stairs to her room, quickly thanking her mother for passing on the message and adding that she'd be back down for dinner in a bit.

"Oh man, after a week with a subpet and even a few days with this useless navi, this better be worth the wait!"

The navi in her PET wasn't the least bit offended, and was actually just as excited, "Finally, I can go back to scilab and help them with their testing again, or even get assigned to a normal little girl!"

Once the PET was in the terminal to Sachiko's custom-built PC, the replacement navi pulled up the memo Yuiichirou had left, and left to the internet happily.

"Dear Sachiko-chan, I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you this in person, but I thought you'd still want to have it as soon as possible. Of course, you're still daddy's little girl," she rolled her eyes as she read this part, "But I know that you like netbattle, and of course viruses and even the occasional netcrime are on the rise. The fact that you sent Barrel to me, as injured as he was, is evidence enough for both these facts, and I know that a standard net navi like the one I gave you years ago just won't suffice anymore. That's why, rather than sending him back to you, I've been spending the past week working on the special project I've told you about. Please, be kind to her, and treat as your own sister."

Sachiko's eyes lit up as she read the letter, and she immediately ran the configuration file that had been placed on her desktop. Blue words over black covered the screen of her PET, "Compiling... 00.0 complete" After several anxious seconds, the screen flickered slightly and changed. "Compiling... 00.4 complete" With groan, Sachiko wandered back downstairs. While she ate, she told her mother about her day at school, and how the afternoon unfolded (leaving out the part about flying internationally just for a snack). Having forgotten about the program she left running, she wandered back upstairs to her room some time later... she was greeted by a smiling, blue-clad girl on her PC. "Hello, Sachiko! I'm Megami.exe, your new navi! It's a pleasure to meet you. Please be nice to me!"

End Chapter 1

* * *

Coming up next: Introductions 

Chapter Notes: Sorry there aren't really any descriptions of the new characters, but I wanted to save those for the second chapter. I've never written anything sequential other than RPing before (mostly I write those and original short stories), and I don't read much fanfiction myself, so forgive me if the pacing is bad (or I eventually lose interest ;). Also, "please be nice to me" isn't necessarily an indication of Megami's personality, but a mostly literal translation of douzo yoroshiku, part of the standard japanese introduction. I know some japanese, and they should all be in Japan, but I translated it because I feel tacky when I use japanese mixed in with english... uh... ignore the honorifics ;P


	2. Introductions

**Megami.EXE**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

Sachiko tore down the sidewalk on her roller-blades, "Oh man, Yuriko-sensei's going to kill me"

"Are you _always_ this late, Sachiko?"

The op spun and rolled backwards so she could look at her PET without the wind in her eyes, "No! Never! Maybe. Look, since my last Navi was injured and wasn't waking me up, Yuriko-sensei has been getting a lot more annoyed when I'm late."

"In other words, yes."

"I'm not! I mean, I spent the night virus-busting with you, then you don't wake me up... whatever, I need to hurry." She turned back again before Megami could object to this placement of blame. Unfortunately, she turned just in time to reach a corner and run into a boy running across her path. They both fell toward the ground, although she put out her hands to stop herself above him. He had odd, white-on-black hair, and a red jacket. For a moment, they were perfectly still on the ground, although his expression seemed to be abject terror. She blushed, "oh, are you okay?" His face relaxed immediately, and then became annoyed - what was with him? "What is it?"

"Could you get _off_ me?"

She blushed again, and got up, "Well, excuse _me_. I just-"

Before she could even finish, he tore off in the direction he was going before, "Watch where you're going next time!" There was a thunder of feet drawing near, and Sachiko looked in the opposite direction to be greeted by the sight of several girls (at least four or five) stampeding after him, screaming with excitement.

At first she was confused, but then the girl in the lead screamed, "what do you think you were doing to our Enzan-sama?" Sachiko turned and skated as fast as she could toward her school, trying to escape the faction of the mob that had split off to chase her.

-

"...so I have _no_ idea what that was all about, and of course I was still late."

Ms. Yuriko's stern voice cut off the conversation. "Sachiko-chan, while I'm _sure_ Meiru is much more interested in your current discussion than classic literature, I don't believe you're in a position to be trying my patience any more. If you wish, jack your navi into the system, then start taking notes and _be quiet._" With a sigh, she turned back to the board and highlighted a portion of the text on the large touch-screen, resuming her lecture. Sachiko, reminded that she had even bigger news, happily complied.

While the students in the real word listened attentively to their teacher (or so she wished), the navis in the net were greeting their new friend. Megami bowed to Gutsman, Rollman, and Glyde, "Hello, I am Megami.exe. It's a pleaure to finally meet all of you."

Glyde, obviously the oldest of the navis present, stepped forward first and returned the bow. She was an adult navi, and had the professional air of an office lady, even despite the slightly fanciful wings - like those of a geometric, angular dragonfly - sticking out of her back. Helping the air of professionalism was the pair of half-rim glasses, which she pushed smartly back in place as she straightened, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Megami-san. I am Glyde.exe. I used to be Yaito-sama's father's navi, but she was placed in my charge after she official took over a branch of Ayano-Corp. Although she is a genius for her age, I do most of the management for her, as it is never good to be burdened with such great responsibility at so young an age."

As Glyde returned to monitoring Yaito's note-taking, Rollman eagerly stepped in to introduce himself. "The pleasure, I assure you, is all mine." He took Megami's hand and kissed it, making her blush and giggle. "Of course, I look forward to getting to know you _much_ better." She looked him up and down; he was slightly shorter than her, a smooth helmet with yellow stripes hid his hair, and there were yellow stripes on the sides of his red vest and boots. His hands and forearms were also red, but the rest of the helmet and his outfit, however...

She could barely keep her giggling from breaking into laughter, "You do know you're, um... completely pink, right?"

He sighed, "Yes. Yes, I am perfectly aware that I, a ten-year-old girl's navi, am pink. I am perfectly aware of that, as every other kid's navi points out to me every day, it's not very common for a male navi to wear so much pink, and that it makes _me_ look like a girl, okay?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Just then, Rollman was abruptly shoved aside by a massive yellow fist. A similarly large head came down to stare at Megami. Now she was definately nervous again, as he just looked her up and down without saying a word. "Yes?"

"Hmph. You don't look so tough, gutsu."

"Eh?"

He grinned a huge grin, and gave her a thumbs-up, "I know Sachiko's going to challenge to Dex again soon, but don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Now she was genuinely insulted, "Oh, _that's_ how it is? You're going to go easy on me?"

Rollman was just recovering from being shoved aside, and tried to break them up, "Okay, come on now. Gutsman, you have to be more polite to a lady-"

She just smiled, "No no, I don't need you to defend me. Let's make that challenge right now - we'll battle today, after school. We'll just see how easy you have to go on me." There was beep through the network, signifying that the students were beginning an assignment they'd need their navis for. A text note appeared silently on Sachiko's PET, and she had the same confident smirk as her partner.

-

"Aaaaaw, she's adorable!" Now Megami was blushing again from Meiru's reaction. Once they got to the arcade and claimed a netbattling station, she was introduced to the rest of the group 'in person.' Of course, while Yaito curtsied and Meiru fawned over the new navi, Dex just scoffed.

"Megami... goddess, huh? This is your new navi, that's supposed to wipe the floor with my Gutsman?"

"Guts! That's what I said!"

"Well, I hope you know that _I_ would never go easy once the challenge is made."

Megami and Sachiko both nodded, "That's more like it."

"That's because you know I'd never forgive you. Alright, get in place Megami. Remember the stuff I told you last night while we were busting viruses."

Gutsman also took his place across the arena and laughed, "Netbattling is a _lot_ different from busting viruses, gutsu." Without further warning, he ran forward, and swung his massive fist down at the, in comparison, tiny girl. She leaned to the side and dodged, but a moment later, the next punch came, and the next. She just kept dodging to the side and stepping back, until she reached the edge of the battling area. With the opponent pinned, Dex slotted in a battle chip, GutsHammer. As it swung down toward her... she didn't catch or block the blow in any way. In fact, there was nothing there for him to hit, as she grabbed the hammer, and did a flip over Gutsman's fused hands. With a regular Hammer chip appearing in her hands, she brought it down on his head, knocking him onto the ground.

She landed a few paces away, and immediately noticed the odd floor - it was cracked and uneven, and when she took a step back, the place where she stood before crumbled, leaving a hole. Sachiko chimed in, "Megami, he's cracked the panels with with his GutsHammer. I want you to hit and run. Sword, slot-in!"

"Wait, what? But it... oh! Right, I gotcha." Gutsman got to his feet shakily, just in time to block Megami's attack with a giant shield Dex provided with a MetGuard chip. She struck the shield hard, but the impact was absorbed and returned in full force. She took the damage from the retaliation, ran a distance away, and then came back again, following the edge of the empty line she had just created by running along the cracked ground. She attacked again even more quickly, Dex provided another shield, and she got the same result. She attacked again and again, from different angles, and got faster each time. Finally, she reached him just as the shield was forming, and sliced through, cutting a gash in his chest. Her sword chip finally used up, she retreated once more, and paused to catch her breath.

Dex whistled, "Wow, she's fast, I've got to admit. Worthy of a goddess, even. But you're really gonna have to do better than that - not only can Gutsman take melee attacks, but you just took a lot of damage just to get one hit in. Now we just have to finish you off." He held up a few Shockwave chips and smiled, slotting one in.

"Uh... Dex... there's nothing to hit with the Shockwave, gutsu..."

"What?" It was true - Gutsman was up to the edge of the free-floating arena already, and Megami's rushes had eliminated the cracked ground around him before he could even move from where he stood. Now he was standing on a small, floating island of floor, with more distance to the nearest panel than he could possibily hope to jump. But not so much that shooting chips couldn't reach him.

Sachiko shook her head, "Sorry, but it looks like there's nowhere for Gutsman to dodge, and most of your MetGuards are gone. Fortunately, I've got plenty of cannons, shotguns, and other chips left. Now we just have to finish you off. Cannon, Slot-In!" She took a handful of Cannon chips, and began slotting them into the PET over and over, as Megami fired them one by one at Gutsman, who was a sitting duck after using the only shield Dex had left. Soon he was forcibly logged out, and as the arena reset, Megami walked forward to pick up her spoils - a GutsPunch chip fell to the ground where Gutsman had been. As she picked it up, her op put a blank chip into the PET, which was overwritten and popped out, jumping into to the air. She caught it, slipped it into her pocket, and smiled, "Thank you _very_ much." Their friends - and a few human and navi passers-by that had stopped to watch - either applauded softly or simply muttered in an impressed tone. Rollman held up one hand, and a virtual rose materialized between his fingers, which he tossed to the girl navi from the stands. Suddenly feeling embarassed, she blushed and jumped from the arena to the stands.

Dex looked very grave for a moment, then smiled and gave his opponent a thumbs-up. "Congratulations... just another few dozen and we'll be even."

"Bah, sore loser." She stuck out her tongue at him. Soon, though, she was approached by another kid who wanted to netbattle her after Megami had been fully restored in her pet and Sachiko's chips were recharged.

Meiru stepped up to Dex and kissed him on the cheek, catching him very much by surprise, "Well, I think you still did fine."

As he stood in stunned silence, she left to congratulate her best friend, and his PET beeped. He shook his head clear and held up Gutsman, who had nearly the same expression despite the wounds the PET software was still repairing. "Dex... that was amazing, gutsu! ...I think I'm in love."

End Chapter 2

* * *

Unless I change my current plan, which I might, coming up next: Hot Chick Fight 

Chapter notes: It's occured to me that I was, as my father would say, too clever for my own good. So, in case I wasn't clear enough, Saaba is supposed to be server (as opposed to Saito or Hub), and Sachiko based on search (+ko to make it a female name). Speaking of them, yes, I copped out on their descriptions. If I can actually think of a good design for Megami.exe, I will probably edit it into this chapter. In the meantime, if you check my profile, there's a link to my (of course wholly original) Sachiko sprite, since I can't put it here.


End file.
